I Must Suck
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sekuel Sick Or Suck. Semua hanya mengenal Sasuke Uchiha sebagai sosok pemuda tampan super dingin yang popularitasnya tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Namun mereka tidak tahu, dibalik semua yang dia dapatkan, hanya satu sosok orang yang menjadi alasan baginya agar tetap bertahan. SasuNaru Drabble, Suka-suka Fujodanshi sajalaaah... DLDR!


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always!**

**Warning**

**Ini cerita gay, OOC, absurd, miss typos, No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**I must suck!**

**Sekuel of sick or suck**

**I Need You**

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa? Ada hal yang berubah banyak darinya. Ia yang sejak awal terbiasa sendiri mendadak selalu merasa sepi, merasa ada yang hilang darinya, merasa ia akan mati kesepian kalau tidak ada sosok matahari yang kini begitu berarti untuk hidupnya. Dan semua itu hanya di awali satu kalimat yang membuatnya tersentak, kalimat yang diucapkan seseorang yang sanggup membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Dattebayo!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk bergantung dan mencairkan hati bekunya.

**Damn Its True**

Sasuke selalu membenci apa yang kini ia rasakan, ia selalu merasa dirinya sudah gila, kewarasannya sudah harus dipertanyakan. Entah kenapa, ia selalu merasa sebal setiap kali si blonde berdekatan dengan orang lain? tidak peduli orang itu saudaranya, tidak peduli orang itu orangtuanya.

Ego Sasuke selalu menginginkan si blonde untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak pernah mau berbagi. Dan semua itu dimulai semenjak Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan, "Sekali pun aku bukan apa-apa, aku hanya orang menyebalkan yang tidak ada artinya, aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya, Sasuke."

Damn its true! Sial! Hal menyebalkan itu memang terjadi pada kenyataannya, Sasuke Uchiha menggila, obsesinya pada sang tunggal Uzumaki membuatnya begitu posesif dan protektif.

**Pink**

Sasuke awalnya orang yang paling cuek dan tidak peduli pada lingkungannya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing terutama pada para fansgirl-nya. Ia adalah seorang selebritis, dan fans berperan penting sebagai nyawanya, oleh karena itu… Sasuke selalu berusaha bersikap normal tidak ingin membuat para fans-nya terluka.

Namun semuanya berubah, semenjak ada gadis bersurai pink yang selalu menempel padanya, membuat Naruto salah paham dan hampir memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung lama. Hatinya linu saat Naruto mengatakan, "Aku sadar dia jauh lebih baik dariku, Teme. Jadi wajar saja jika kau jauh lebih memilihnya. Kita akhiri saja…"

Dan itu pertama kalinya Sasuke berani berlutut memohon agar Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, ia bahkan bersumpah bahwa selama ini matanya selalu fokus pada si pirang kesayangannya.

Dan sejak itu pula, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin pada semua fans-nya terutama pada Haruno Sakura, ia tidak mau lagi menyakiti Naruto karena kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Anehnya, setelah itu ia justru memiliki lebih banyak fans dan menjulukinya 'Cool Prince'.

**Namikaze Kyuubi**

Sasuke sangat-sangat membenci keponakan dari Namikaze Minato, si surai orange kemerahan itu selalu saja membuatnya ketar-ketir memikirkan blondenya. Kyuubi selalu menegaskan pada Sasuke bahwa suatu saat ia pasti bisa merebut Naruto darinya, padahal… Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa Kyuubi itu aktor muda tampan yang kini menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Uchiha Itachi.

Tapi entahlah… sikap posesifnya selalu saja membuat Sasuke waswas, dan itu justru jadi alasan bagi si jahil Kyuubi, untuk menggoda Sasuke setiap waktu.

Dan saat Sasuke mengatakan pada Naruto. Ia tidak suka si blonde terlalu dekat dengan Kyuubi, dengan tulusnya Naruto mengatakan, "Aku hanya mencintaimu Sasuke, kumohon jangan sakiti aku dengan meragukan ketulusan cintaku padamu."

Dan hari itu juga, Sasuke berniat memasuki rumah sakit jiwa karena ucapan Naruto sanggup membuat bibirnya nyaris tidak bisa berhenti mengukir senyum.

* * *

**The end**

**Oke, ini sick or suck versi Sasuke. Kan rasanya gak adil kalo Cuma Naruto doang yang eksis. Hohoho.**

**Lupakan Nay yg masih punya banyak fic multichap, Nay ternyata lebih seneng nulis drabble. Hohoho.**

**RnR Peliis?**


End file.
